Blue's Big Alphabet Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Big Alphabet Party. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi, There! *Joe: Hi! *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Joe: And Me, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello!, I'm Mr. Salt!, With Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Tickety: Hi!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: And Guess What Today Is! *Joe: Right!, Today is... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Alphabet Day! *Mailbox: We're Learning All of The Letters That Start of The Alphabet! *Steve: What's The First Letter of The Alphabet? *Benny: A! *Joe: Oh!, Right!, The Letter A! *Steve: You're Right, Benny! *Joe: Okay!, Let Us Know If You See Something That Starts With "A!" *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters searching) *Diego: Hey!, Look!, An Apple! *Steve: Oh!, You're Right!, An Apple Starts With A! *Joe: Great Job! *Mr. Salt: Okay, Everyone!, What's The Next Letter? *Little Bill: B! *Joe: Right, Little Bill! *Steve: The Letter B! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, My Name Starts With B!) *Little Bear: Oh, Blue!, Your Name Starts With The Letter B! *Fuchsia: Way to Go! *Joe: Okay!, What Letter is Next? *Mitzi: C! *Steve: C!, Right! *Joe: Okay!, Tell Us If You Find Something That Starts With C! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters searching) *Oswald: Hey!, Look!, A Car! *Joe: Oh!, Good!, Car Starts With C! *Steve: Congradulations! *Mr. Salt: What Letter is Next? *Henry: D! *Joe: Yeah!, The Letter D! *Dora: Hey!, My Name Starts With D!, Dora! *Diego: Mine, Too!, Diego! *Dragon: Mine, Three!, Dragon! *Daizy: Mine, Four!, Daizy! *Daisy: Mine, Five!, Daisy! *DJ Lance: Mine, Six!, DJ Lance! *David: Mine, Seven!, David! *Duck: Mine, Eight!, Duck! *Dizzy: Mine, Nine!, Dizzy! *Deema: Mine, Ten!, Deema! *Dog: (Woofs Mine, Eleven!, Dog!) *Daisy: Mine, Twelve!, Dora's Cousin, Daisy! *Joe: Wow!, That's A Lot! *Steve: We Found The Letter D! *Joe: Okay!, Ooh!, What's The Next Letter? *Max: E! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, The Letter E! *Eggbert: Hey!, My Name Starts With E! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, Your Name Starts With E! *Little Bill: So as My Pet Elephant! *Emily: My Name Starts With E, Too! *Elephant: Mine, Too! *Earl: Mine, Too! *Steve: Wow!, That's Cool! *Joe: I Love The Alphabet! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, Maybe We Can Find Something That Starts With Z!) *Steve: Oh!, We Wanna Find Something That Starts With Z? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Joe: Cool! *Martha: But, Blue!, What Starts With Z? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea! *Joe: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Joe: So, Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: But We Have to Get Rid of This Pawprint! *Steve: Hmm! *Joe: Wait!, I Got It! *Steve: You Do, Joe? *Joe: Yeah!, So, What Does Pawprint Start With? *Bob: P! *Joe: Yeah!, The Letter P! *(Joe Writes The Letter P on A Pawprint) *Steve: Cool! *(Pawprint Pops) *Joe: Woah!, Did You See That? *Steve: The Pawprint Popped Away! *Wendy: Hey!, Pop Starts With P, Too! *Joe: You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys! *Steve: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Guess What!, I Found Something That Starts With The Letter F! *Joe: You Did?, What Did You Find? *Sidetable: I Found..., A Fox! *Steve: Fox Starts With The Letter F! *Joe: Nice Finding, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Scoop: Thanks, Sidetable! *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Joe: And Those Are Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Joe: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Blue's Friends: (Singing) We Can Do... *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Starts With Z? *Beast: Yeah! *Joe: You Are? *Maggie and Hamilton: Yeah! *Steve: Great!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Kipper and Maisy: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Franklin: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue, A Clue! *Steve: Huh?, You See A Clue? *Joe: Where is It? *Moose A. Moose: In The Felt Frame! *Steve: In The Felt Frame? *Joe: Oh!, There It Is! *Steve: Our First Clue is on This Bid of..., White! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019